In a refrigeration cycle device including a compressor configured to compress refrigerant, R410A refrigerant as hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) has been broadly used as the refrigerant. However, the R410A refrigerant has a great global warming potential (GWP). In a known related technique, hydrofluoroolefin (HFO) 1123 refrigerant and a refrigerant mixture containing the HFO1123 refrigerant are used as refrigerant having a relatively-small GWP.
Note that the technique of this area is disclosed in WO 2012/157764 A, for example.